Talk:Grunt Squad
Untitled Unggoy is good about the grunts and there articles. But Grunt Squad talks about Unggoy in Halo Wars. The Only thing about Halo Wars grunts in the Unggoy article is the bonuses you get for it. Its been nominated after an hour of exsitence. It should be deleted but transfer some of the info from this page to Unggoy first. Why close Grunt Squad? Unless your downloading off my page right now to the Unggoy article, why should you close an article that helps people to know what grunts are like in Halo Wars? I say it should be left as it is and let people expand and edit my article. Whoever nominated my article to be closed is wrong.--Gruntijackal 09:21, 7 March 2009 (UTC) Why should you, i all ready put in a few spots of imformation in the unggoy section. i say no to deletion. JEA whatever hasn't even bin on the article!!!--Gruntijackal 12:26, 7 March 2009 (UTC) - oooooooo ok, I will vote neutral. I reread what you wrote and you are right. BUt try to put some info from here on the Unggoy article, ok? - I agree on it's deletion, and the fact that it's information should be transferred to the original Unggoy article itself. I see not why the information you wrote on this page should be separate from the original grunt page. To add, in comparison to most decently-written articles here on Halopedia, this one is of far lower quality. And fix your spelling for Christs sake! Unscientifical 16:04, 7 March 2009 (UTC)) :I agree wit both points and the orthography thing. :) - I will fix my spelling and for christs sake how can it be descently wrote if its only like 15 hours old! If you didn't want me to right Grunt Squad then you should of wrote more about Halo Wars in it. Even though i've put grunt squads all over the games.--Gruntijackal 16:14, 7 March 2009 (UTC) Then I will. Of that size (that of the gruntsquad article), a decently-written article that conforms to Halopedia norms takes like what, under a few hours, a few edits and maybe a little support from other members? All it takes is slightly proffesional vocabulary and writing style. If it doesn't get deleted, then I'll work hard to lift this article to a higher status. (Unscientifical 16:20, 7 March 2009 (UTC)) BTW where do you get a custom sig? Thanks to anyone who said that it only needs a few fixes and repairs. The reason i said it was only 15 hours old was because i fell asleep while editing it :)--Gruntijackal 16:33, 7 March 2009 (UTC) Fell asleep......... It's a bit unorganized, and superfluous itself. Even if it was of high quality, then I would still be against it. All of this information would fit nicely in the original grunt page itself. I do not believe that we need to differentiate the same thing by which game it appears in, if we can group it all into a single article. If such was the case, then the "Unggoy" page would be simply be a disambiguation page, leading to either "Halo CE Grunt", a separate page entitled "Halo 2 Grunt", and this article would have been erected a long long time ago. (Unscientifical 16:52, 7 March 2009 (UTC)) :Man that's exactly what I'm saying below! - Lol sorry. I was trying to put that text in some time earlier, then it wouldn't work because you had just posted, thus changed it. I decided to ignore the reason as to why I didn't work, guessing it was some almighty bug far beyond my comprehension, and copied and pasted what I had planned to post earlier. :Happened to me a lot of times too. And hey, always remember to sign! - JEA13 ---- I had been thinking about it for hours and finally I made up my mind with a couple of reasons for deletion. First, why don't we have any articles about Jackal pairs, SpecOps Elite Squads or Hunter pairs? Because there is not such need! We have the articles Unggoy, Sangheili, and Kig-Yar, and if we want to add info or differences between games, we make new subsections. Why don't we have for example, an article named "Halo 1 Elites"? I say that because the squads are only in Halo Wars. Second, the game has been in production since spring 2008 and the info about units since winter 2008. Don't you think that, if the article was needed, wouldn't someone have created it and other editors make it up? The admins here are very active and everyday about 50 articles are created, with the 45 being Halo Wars-related. All this info you included will be, however, put in the Unggoy article, in a sub section named Halo Wars . As about the quotes, in the Unggoy/Quotes article. Other that that, I don't see any valid info/. The Compared to Marines section is just personal opinions. It's clear. These reasons must be enough to make you believe that the article is unneded. HOwever, Gruntijackal, your work won't go to trash. It will all be moved to the Unggoy#Halo Wars. As for the custom sig, Unscientifical, it's just a template which you name , and in there you put links to your userpage, your talk page, your editcount, you know that kind of stuff. You have however to be good at wikia formatting if you want to make admirable links like mine. :P LOL! - I think this should be deleted, or at least re-written in different shape. Becuase it's already mentioned in the Unggoy article, and besides, this topic is too small to have it's own article. Ascy'Vamal Ultra Elite 17:00, 7 March 2009 (UTC) Oh yes and when its two o clock in the morning you feel tired and turn off the laptop. sounds strange doesn't it?--Gruntijackal 17:00, 7 March 2009 (UTC) :Man, this has nothing to do with the quality of your edits, I can ensure you. After all, it's humanly natural to be tired, after all this hard work. - Maybe if the editors had put a litle more in about halo wars in the unggoy section. i could of done that and i did edit a bit of it but then i just created this. i thought it'd be ok when i found there is no grunt squad in the unggoy section. thats one of the main things about grunts.--Gruntijackal 17:03, 7 March 2009 (UTC) :In HAlo Wars only. That's why there should be a subsection about it on the Unggoy page. As about the info in Halo Wars page, it's just ok. There we don't generally put so much info. - Μήτσος I just fixed some mistakes in the Grunt Squad section.- Shadowbmz :ok man thank you for your help :) - JEA13 It actually says that the marines (or each UNSC) unit is slightly stronger than each covenant unit equivilent and thanks to the person who fixed some errors.--Gruntijackal 17:15, 7 March 2009 (UTC) There's already a page on Grunt "Squads", although inconveniently it's not called "Grunt Squads", lol. You may not have found it because it's actually called File (Unit), the Covie equivalent to a squad. Maybe we could transfer some information here as well? And just wondering, why is there a pic of Serina in your article? (Unscientifical 17:18, 7 March 2009 (UTC)) :This clears everything. We will move all the info from here to there and we can continue our conversation there. I'll do that right now. - Well I'm glad that this event came to a peaceful conclusion that everyone was satisfied with. I suppose that most of us will be now working on editing and bettering the reborn "File" article. Thanks for co-operation guys. (Unscientifical 17:32, 7 March 2009 (UTC)) Thats why it was put there with regret when the two bullet points saying from them about the grunts being prepared or attacking the base in the game. --Gruntijackal 17:19, 7 March 2009 (UTC) Easy come easy go. good while it lasted :) :It still exits! [[File (Unit)|'HERE!!!!']] - Nice working with you all too guys :) - Ok, I guess we've settled all this! :) Ascy'Vamal Ultra Elite 17:38, 7 March 2009 (UTC) I know its still there it says when i go on the article :)